Electrical power systems, such as those found in an aircraft power distribution system, employ power generating systems or power sources, such as generators, for generating electricity for powering the systems and subsystems of the aircraft. As the electricity traverses electrical bus bars to deliver power from power sources to electrical loads, power distribution nodes dispersed throughout the power system ensure the power delivered to the electrical loads meets the designed power criteria for the loads. In one example, the power distribution system can include power converter modules. Power converter modules can, for instance, further provide voltage step-up or step-down power conversion, direct current (DC) to alternating current (AC) power conversion or AC to DC power conversion, or AC to AC power conversion involving changes in frequency or phase, or switching operations to selectively enable or disable the delivery of power to particular electrical loads, depending on, for example, available power distribution supply, criticality of electrical load functionality, or aircraft mode of operation, such as take-off, cruise, or ground operations.